Three Days
by Mineral town girl
Summary: Chelsea has three days to pul off an amazing thanksgiving, what will ahe do with only three days!,and what if she does pull it off she still has to deal with her crazy famly!HM thanksgiving one shot!DISCLAMER:IDO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!


**~ Three Days ~**

* * *

I awoke in my bed lying next to my husband, Shea or as I like to call him wild boy.

I yawned and got up to look at the date, and when I saw it was only three days away from thanksgiving knowing me, I panicked.

"Crap!, What am I ganna do what am I ganna do no no no no NO!" I panicked so loud I woke up Shea.

"Chelsea, what wrong?" He asked, since he was a native and he and his adopted father Wada hadn't spoken with many people he spoke in short broken sentences.

"Oh, Shea what am I ganna do I already invited my closest family members, and friends, and Wada,…but I didn't get anything done!, so now I have Three days to make a happy Thanksgiving feast!" I screamed.

"Not to mention the decorations,…I mean what have I been doing this week anyway!" I wailed.

"Well, you teach Wada to speak better, you go to mainland to shop with the angry girl (Natalie) and pretty girl (Julia), you and me go fishing, and you got bigger barn!" Shea answered to me helpfully.

"Oh…yeah…" I sighed.

"Don't look sad Chelsea, I help you with your …uh…what it is you worried about again?" Shea asked.

"Thanksgiving you see were I come from families come together and eat turkey on Thanksgiving which I decided to host, and I don't even have a turkey…" I sighed again.

"A turkey is big bird right?" Shea asked.

"Yeah." I tiredly answered.

"Sorry no birds here…" Shea sighed.

"It's okay I'll just improvise something…" I sighed again.

"It'll be good Chelsea." Shea tried to reassure me.

I just smiled at him and left to go work on my farm.

When I finished my farm work, I went to go see if Mirabelle, had any ham or turkey, I mean she's pudgy she has to eat like that!

When I open the door I was depressed to see Mirabelle, and Julia were gone, but sitting in his usual sulking corner was Vaughn A.K.A. Mr. Antisocial.

"Hey Vaughn do you know were in this town I can get a ham, or turkey?" I asked., and he just grumbled.

"_I'm sorry but no, Chelsea." Is that to MUCH TO ASK FOR!_

"What's up your butt!, Oh I'm sorry, I forgot your just a natural antisocialist! So excuse me If I busted your little day of doing absolutely nothing good DAY TO YOU SIR!" I yelled as I ran outside.

I went to Chen's next I thought maybe just maybe he had some turkey or ham, turns out he had everything, even scented pinecones.

I went home and put the turkey and ham in the bathtub to thaw.

Then I went to bed. The next day I had cleaned my house five times over, and cleaned all the good china, I also went and bought Shea, and Wada normal clothes so my family wood not freak seeing their lion cloths, I got Shea a good pair of jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a denim jacket and boots; as for Wada I got him a flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and boots.

That night I called my favorite cousin Claire, to see if she was bringing that thief of a husband she had, and to see if her sister, the mentally ill Jill, was coming with her hippie husband.

"Hello." Answered not my cousin, but a man with a slightly British accent.

_This has to be him I remember his voice from the wedding…what was his name again?_

"Um, Hi is Claire there?" I asked politely.

"No She's at Jacks, may I ask who this is maybe I can take a message?" He asked.

"This is her cousin Chelsea the one who has Thanksgiving this year." I answered.

"Oh, Chelsea, I remember you from the wedding, tell me how's your husband, can he speak better yet?" He asked.

"Sort of, I'm sorry what's your name again I'm terrible with names!" I said.

"Skye, well if there isn't anything you need then I really must be going I have to steal- I mean borrow something from the super market, tah-tah now, can't wait for the get together." He said before hanging up.

_Nice talking to ya…he said can't wait so he must be coming…great…_

I then went to sleep, the next day was my reminder day so I called all my far away relatives to make sure they were on a boat, and talked to my brother Mark, and Wada., Then I went to sleep again.

The next day was of course Thanksgiving, and first to show up was Mark, I swear we're not related I mean he has blonde hair and green eyes and I have chestnut hair and blue eyes, and I'm suppose to call him my brother?

Him and Shea sat in the living room wile I waited for more people to show up, I got up and went to check on the turkey, then when I came back Mark, and Shea were glaring at each other.

_Oh brother…_

Just then the door bell rang it was Wada, I led him to the living room, and let him and Shea catch up. Me and Mark tried hopelessly to figure out what they were talking about with their broken sentences. The door bell rang again, this time It was my cousin, Tina (magical melody) , with her baby boy shadow, an equally antisocial cowboy as Vaughn husband, Blue.

Shadow was sound asleep.

"Hi Lori, It feels like ages since I last saw you!" I said excitedly.

"It probably has been!" She laughed, wile Blue just looked into the distance.

"Come on in." I motioned for them to come in, then led them to the living room.

"Can I go let him sleep in your room?" Ask Tina.

"Of course second room on the right."

"Thanks." She said going down the hallway, then I tried to make chit-chat with Blue.

"So Blue how's the ranch doing?" I asked optimistically.

"Fine…" He muttered.

_Man just imagine him and Vaughn in a room together…it'd be quiet._

Just then the door bell range.

This time it was Claire(Crazy farmer), and her husband (Thief with silver hair) and Jill (mentally ill brunette) and her husband Gustafa( Hippie complete with flower in his hat).

"Hi guys come on in and lets eat!." I said.

Okay this is how the whole eating thing worked out, Mark and Shea were fighting over a turkey leg, Wada was eating the entire ham wile, Blue joined in the fight for the turkey leg, the reason no one went for the other turkey leg was cuase Claire had it, Gustafa was playing on his guitar and was singing about peace and love, Tina was freaking out cause she thought someone was going to wake the baby, Skye kept asking if we had any curry, I said no then he got up and went to go make some, then Jill had a tantrum when she was accidentally hit by someone in the turkey leg fight then Claire had enough of it and asked me if I had a frying pan I told her yes, and she asked where I told her then she left, and came back with a frying pan an beat everyone to a pulp with it, then continued her meal.

_This is what I can accomplish in three days…I need therapy…_

_A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ___


End file.
